


a glimpse of heaven

by tinyjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Drug Use, Drugs, House Party, Kissing, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, One Shot, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoke Sharing, Smoking, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, the tags make it seem nsfw but it isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjoong/pseuds/tinyjoong
Summary: Jaehyun finds himself sharing a blunt with an attractive stranger outside of a house party.





	a glimpse of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written about 127 ships and I thought of this concept while listening to cigarette by offonoff so I decided to write about the superior 127 ship, JohnJae <3 
> 
> This is NOT as nsfw as the tags make it seem pls

Jaehyun wasn’t sure how he ended up on the dew-ridden midnight grass with the boy next to him, sharing a blunt, but it was happening. Jaehyun had never let himself be alone with a stranger at a party but this seemed different. He felt entranced by the other boy, every time they glanced at each other his eyes seemed to linger a little longer on the subtle highlight on his cheeks under the stars. 

“You’re staring,” Jaehyun startled at the suddenness of the other’s voice. 

“Sorry, I’m really out of it,” Jaehyun said, referencing the blunt that still hung in the stranger’s fingers. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason why?” The other boy prodded.

Jaehyun let out air from his lungs that he didn’t know he was holding. Without an answer, he reached for the blunt. The other seemed to notice and raised his hand to his mouth, taking another hit. Jaehyun let his gaze settle on the dim orange glow of the blunt in attempt to not stare at the other’s lips that curved slightly upward as he inhaled. The stranger’s next movement was a quick one that had a light blush rushing to Jaehyun’s cheeks. The stranger now hovered over Jaehyun as he rested on his forearms. He kept his head low but didn’t object with he felt it being lifted by the other’s surprisingly delicate touch. They made eye contact and Jaehyun was close enough now to notice how glossed over the boy’s eyes were and how the moonlight reflected in them. When Jaehyun felt the other’s lips brush against his, he let go. Any thought of how unlike him it was to kiss a stranger was out the window. He let himself fall into the stranger, not caring if it was a good idea or not. He parted his lips and only then he realized the other hadn’t exhaled his last hit, smoke flowed into his mouth as their lips molded together. 

After a mini forever of kissing, the dark haired stranger pulled away. The smoke from their mouths lazily floated over their heads as they held eye contact. 

“What’s your name?” Jaehyun asked, almost whispering.

“Johnny.” 

After letting his name slip out of his mouth, the stranger was untangling himself from the boy underneath him. The other’s fingers weakly grasped at his loose flannel in attempt to make him stay as he stood up. Johnny felt something with that boy that he didn’t with any of his other flings at parties and it scared him. Wordlessly, he stumbled away, wondering if he’d ever see the boy again. 

Jaehyun’s eyes followed the tall figure of the boy until he disappeared from his view completely. He let himself fall back completely flat on the grass now. The stars being his only company as he let the kiss linger in his mind. He _really_ wanted to see that boy again.


End file.
